Follow Your Heart
by HazelPrincessofJewels
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, and Piper run away from school and go to L.A with Piper's famous dad, Tristan Mclean, to become a famous band.Now, a year after they become international pop stars, he make's them go back to school, under cover. Now that they are back, they go through Drama, Humor, and friendship.But what happens when they start falling in love with the same guys they left?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah. I know I have other stories to finish, but I really want, to write this. So... Voila!  
Full Summary:**_

_**Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, andPiper are best friends with the most popular boys in school. Unfortunately, no one else could see why. They were total nerds. But they had a secret the no one but each other knew about it. When they finally snap, they go with Piper's dad to share their talent to with the world. Now, a year after they be come international super stars, Tristan is making them go back to Goode High again. But the reason they left was to get away from all the Drama. Now they are making new friends and reuniting with the old. It helps though that they undercover. But what happens when they start to fall in love again with the same guys they did before, the same ones they left.  
Join them as the go through Drama, Humor, Friendship, and all around ROMANCE!**_

_**Really hope you like it, because I know I will. ;D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO/HOO characters OR any of the songs.**_

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Hey, I'm Annabeth Chase, BFFs with Hazel Levesque, Piper Mclean, Thalia Grace, and friends with the most popular guys in school- Jason Grace (Thalia's little bro), Nico di Angelo (Hazel's older half brother), and Percy Jackson. In everyone else's eyes, Piper, Hazel, Thaia and I are the school nerds, and they tease us and call us names, especially the school's most popular (and meanest) girls, Drew, Marianna, Rose _**(My** **Characters),**_and their ring leader, my ex bestfriend, Rachel.

Today, at lunch, as we were standing in the lunch line, when Rachel and her clique walked to the center of the cafeteria. She had some kind of book in her hand, but I didn't really pay attention until she said my name.  
"Ok, everyone! Listen up! This is something I found and I want you all to hear what's in it. It belongs to my 'dear friend' _Annabeth." _my head immediately snapped towards her. She opened up the book, and I realized it was _my Song Journal._ Hazel, Thalia, Piper, and I marched towards her just as she started to read the lyrics to one of my newer songs that wasn't yet finished.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_Close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there, on the balcony in summer air._

She read a few more lyrics before I snatched my book away from her, tears in my eyes. She smirked. "B*tch" I heard Thalia whisper. I turned around and walked out of the school, my best friends behind me. I had had _enough_, and I had a feeling my friends were with me. I heard Percy, Frank, Jason, Nico, and some of our other friends call after us, but we ignored them and kept walking.  
We came to a silent agreement. Last week, Pipers dad, famous actor Tristan Mclean, offered to take us to Hollywood to become famous. We told him we would think about it, but now we had made our decision. We took a cab to Piper's mansion, and knocked on the door, where he answered.

"Tristan, the answer is yes." Hazel told him, and he smiled widely, knowing instantly what she was talking about. He made us call our parents, and get permission. Then we left immediately.

* * *

Two days later...

We had gotten off the plane yesterday, stepping into Los Angeles. I was thinking about Percy, my crush. I knew Piper was thinking about Jason, Thalia thinking about Nico, and Hazel about Frank, their crushes. Yes, we're all in love with our friends, the hottest guys in school. I felt bad leaving them and our other friends, and I knew the others were, too. I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my mind so I didn't start crying.  
Tristan had already gotten us stylist. She was seventeen years old, only two years older than us, and Porte Rican. Tristan thought it would be cool if the stylist was around the same age as us, which we were fine with, and she was the best at her age. Or at least that's what he said. She had long, wavy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, wore a reasonable amount of makeup, and had naturally tan skin. Her name was Silena Beuraguard **(Spelling ?)**. Right now we were sitting in Tristan's other mansion, outside the dressing room. She came out and smiled at us. Then, of course, she chose me to go first.

Once we were both inside the dressing room, she smiled widely, then studied me.  
"Okay" she said after a minute, "You have the whole smart-and-sweet-but-not-afraid-to-get-dangerous look. And it looks totally sweet on you. All we're going to do is brighten it. I'm guessing that you hate it when people call you a dumb blonde, always have a plan, and care about your friends a lot. I think you would look good in all colors except any shade of yellow. BRB" she told me, then disappeared behind a wrack of clothes. a second later she reappeared with a little pile of clothes in her hand. She shoved the into mine and told me to try them on. I went into a very roomy bathroom, and changed. When I came back out, Silena grabbed me before I had a time to look at myself, and told me to sit down at the Vanity to put my makeup on. When she was done with that. She let straitened my curly honey blonde hair. When she was done with everything, about 15 minutes had passed. She let me look in the mirror, and I gasped at what I saw. _That cannot be me. _I thought. I raised my hands and waved just to make sure. My reflection did the same thing. _So it is..._

I had on a soft white Dressy T shirt that said **Smart as a **and had a picture of a fox under it, black, ripped up skinny jeans, and stormy grey ankle boots. My curly blonde hair was straightened and parted and now reached my mid back. Silena didn't go crazy with the makeup, and I loved her for that. I had smoky eye shadow on, dark brown eye liner, faint pink blush, and pinkish-red lip stick.  
I turned to Silena and smiled so widely that the Cheshire Cat would be jealous. She laughed.  
"I take it you like it then." I nodded, "Good. Now go get Piper and tell her she's next, please." I nodded once again and left the room.

Once everyone saw me, their mouths dropped. I laughed at their expressions. They were priceless!  
"Dam **(yes, I meant to do this) **Anna. You look _Hot_!" Hazel exclaimed. Thalia and Piper nodded in agreement. I smiled.  
"Thanks. Pipes, your next." I said. Piper sighed and walked in.

**Piper's POV**

I was dreading getting a makeover. I really hoped Silena wouldn't go overboard. As I grudgingly walked in, Silena smiled warmly at me and gestured me to come closer, and I did. She studied me, and after a couple of moments, she spoke.

"Okay. You have the whole Sweet-but-feisty look. You totally rock it. I have a feeling that your sweet and can be sentimental underneath, but outside you have a sort of tough but fragile look, you would defend anyone you care about." I stared at her in amazement.  
"You are really good at reading people." I said. She shrugged.  
"It's a gift. Anyway, all we're really going to do is make you look sweet on the outside, too. You would look good in hot pink, lavender, white, any blue, grey, and canary yellow. I'll be right back." She disappeared behind a rack of clothes, and a second later, she was back in front of me shoving clothes into my hands and telling me to put them on.  
When I came back out, Silena grabbed my before I could check myself out. She pushed my onto a chair in front of a large wooden vanity and asked if I wanted any highlights. When I shook my head no she started to curl my wavy, uneven brown hair. about ten minutes later, she was done and doing my makeup. Another five minutes later, she was done. I turned around to look at the mirror and gasped at what I saw.

I had on a hot pink shirt that fell off my shoulders and said **Make Love, Not War** on it, white jeans, and black and grey flats. My uneven hair was now somehow even, had beach curls and went about an inch below my shoulders. I had light brown eye shadow, black eye liner surrounded my constantly changing eyes, and I had light pink lip gloss on. I absolutely loved it, and I told Silena just that, making her smile.  
"OK. Go tell Thalia to come in now." she said, and I obeyed.

When I walked out, the girls grinned at me and Thalia wolf whistled jokingly, making us all laugh. Once we calmed down, I told Thalia she was next, making her groan. She slumped as she walked in.

**Thalia's** **POV**

I walked in, ready for pure torture, but it never came. Instead a happy Silena came over smiling, and studied me. After a minute or two, she spoke.

"Okay, cool. You have the Rebel look. And you rock it. But I have the feeling that you can be really sweet and are willing to do anything for your friends." I raised my eyebrows, because everything she said was right on, "All we're going to do is let is show a little more. You'd look good in any warm colors, but I'm guessing you'll wear Black, violet, silver, and blue the most." and with that she disappeared behind a rack of clothe, and within seconds was back again with some clothes.  
"Put these on." She told me, putting the clothes in my hand. I walked to the bathroom, changed, and went to the large mirror to inspect myself, but Silena caught me and dragged me to the vanity and pushed me gently into the chair. She picked up some hair thing (Don't judge me, I'm Thalia Grace, I don't pay attention to those kind of things) and asked me I wanted highlights. I said I didn't care. She put down the hair thingy and picked up something else, and started to add streaks of whatever color it was throughout my short black hair. When she was done about 10 minutes later, she was done, and then she picked the hair thingy back up and make my hair spike up at the tips. After she was finished, she started doing the part I was dreading the most. The makeup. When she was finished, sixteen minutes passed, she told me to look at myself. I walked over to the long mirror and gazed at myself, smiling at what I saw.

I had on a Black Death to Barbie shirt that had one of it's sleeves hanging off my shoulder, ripped up denim blue jeans, and black and white Converses. My short black hair that touched my shoulders had thin electric blue (one of my favorite colors) highlights and spikes all through it. Silena didn't put that much makeup on, thank god. I had dark purple eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara, and clear lip gloss.

I smiled at Silena, and she returned the smile to me.  
"Okay. Now lastly, Hazel. Go get her please." I nodded and walked out, earning a few stares from my friends. They got grins at the same time.

"Love it!" they all said at once. I bowed, smiling then turned to Hazel. She let out a short sigh.  
"I know, I know. Time for moi." she said as she walked into the room.

**Hazel's POV**

I didn't really mind getting a makeover. As long as I don't look too different, and judging how the other girls looked, it didn't really look like that would happen.  
I walked into the dressing room and over to a smiling Silena. She studied me for a couple minutes, then spoke.  
"You have the whole Down-to-Earth look. But I can tell that even though you can be shy, your sensitive and protective over a lot of things, especially your loved ones. I absolutely love it on you, but you need to let your inner rebel show as well as your sweetness so people know not to mess with you. You'd look good in white, silver, gold to match your eyes, light pink, all purples, black, blue, and red. I'll be right back." then she ran behind a rack of clothes, appearing a second later with an outfit in her hand. "Try these on." she said, pointing to the bathroom. I nodded and did what she told me. A minute later I came back out and tried to look in the mirror, but Silena dragged me to a vanity and told me to sit down. I obeyed and saw a bunch of beauty products.  
"Do you want highlights?" Silena asked me.  
"Sure." I replied shrugging. I've never had them before. She smiled and picked up something I wasn't really familiar with, and told me to close my eyes. She highlited my curly side bangs that went past my mouth, then pushed them aside so I couldn't see the color, and proceeded adding streaks throughout my hair. About ten minutes later, she was done. She then started to straighten my long curly brown hair, which took another ten or so minutes. She then went to make up.  
In total, the whole thing took about twenty-six minutes. _Wow, Silena is fast.  
_She told me to look in the mirror, and I excitedly did just that. I gasped softly at what I saw.

I had on a ripped up baby blue half shirt that said **Shred it** with a black tank top under it, grey short shorts that stopped just above my mid thigh, and black leather boots with half inch heels. My curly brown hair was now straightened, so instead of stopping at the center of my back, it went a couple inches past it,my side bangs now went an inch past my chin, and they were mostly dirty blonde now. I had no eye shadow, just silver eyeliner that made my golden eyes pop, mascara, faint blush, and light red lipstick.  
I looked at Silena in awe and amazement. _This ,like, my dream look. _I thought,.  
"Well, then I must be awesome then." Silena said, laughing. I realized I spoke my thoughts out loud.  
"Yep. That is exactly what you are." I said, smiling. She returned it.  
"Well. Lets go show the others your new look" Silena said, and we walked out together.

Everyone's mouth dropped when they saw me.  
"Wowza!" Thalia said. We all laughed at her.  
"You look amazing_."_ Piper exclaimed  
"Definitely. Silena, you're amazing." Annabeth said, making Silena blush.  
"Thanks. Let's go tell Tristan that your ready for your performance." Silena said. We all froze.  
"We all ready have to do a performance? We've only been in L.A for about 3 days!" Thalia exclaimed excitedly. Annabeth smiled widely. I turned to Piper.  
"Your dad has to be a miracle worker." I told her, and she nodded. We all raced downstairs then, into the living room where Tristan was waiting for us.  
"You all look beautiful. Are you ready?" he told us smiling.  
"YES!" We all replied.  
"Where are we doing out first gig?" Annabeth asked. We all turned to him, waiting for his answer. He chuckled at us.  
"Listen Up, America." _**(something I just made up :D) **_he said. We all squealed in delight. Listen Up was one of the most popular shows in, well, America. It was all about Hollywood's next big thing and had gossip about all celebrities.  
"How?" Thalia asked, her eyes widened.  
"I'm friends with the producer." he said simply, "Now let's go before we're late." He led us outside, where a long white limo was waiting. We smiled at eachother and rushed to it.

**Percy's POV**

I was worried about the girls, especially Annabeth. They had run out of the cafeteria three days ago, and no one had seen them since. They hadn't been the school, and weren't their houses either. I knew Jason, Nico, and Frank were really worried, too. I really hoped they were okay.

Since today was Saturday, there was no school, and since there was no school, I slept in. I would've continued sleeping, if Jason hadn't called me at 10 AM. I reached for my cell phone and answered.

"Hello?" I asked groggily, still waking up.  
"TURN ON CHANNEL 9 RIGHT NOW!" he yelled, waking me up instantly. I got up and walked into the living room, my mom and dad both at work.  
"Why?" I asked, knowing that channel 9 was Listen Up, America. I clicked on it and watched the host, Sarah Reece, talk about this new band of all female singers.  
"Just watch, I've already called Frank and Nico." and with that he hung up. I sighed, got some water, sat back down, and watched the show.

"OK! Now, time for us to hear this new band. I hope you love'em, because I know I do. Now, please welcome, The Half-Bloods!" Sarah said, and there was soft cheering. Four beautiful girls walked onto the stage, and I did a spit take with my water and stared at the TV.  
It was the same girls that had stormed out of Goode High not even four days ago. They all looked even prettier than before. But only one caught my eye.  
"Annabeth" I whispered as I stared at Wisegirl. Her curly blonde hair was now even longer and straightened, and she had on make up and different clothes. She looked like a _goddess._ Wait, where did that come from? Annabeth was just one of my closest friends. I didn't like her like _that_... Did I? I shook my head, pushing those thoughts away and payed closer attention to the screen. Hazel had a bas guitar, Thalia was lead guitarist, Piper drummer, and Annabeth, I guessed, was the lead singer, and was the only one without an instrument. They all had headsets on.

"Thanks Sarah." Annabeth said smiling, "Okay, we'll be singing an original songs. Hope you like it." and with that, pop music started playing, and Annabeth started to sing.  
**  
_Again-Flyleaf_**

(Annabeth-italic, Piper-underlined, Hazel- bold, Thalia- regular, all-all)

_I love the way that your heart breaks_  
_ With every injustice and deadly fate_  
_ Praying it all will be new_  
_ And living like it all depends on you_

My mouth dropped. I had no idea Annabeth could sing like that, and they're band was really good.

_**Here you are down on your knees again**_  
_** Trying to find air to breathe again**_  
_ And only surrender will help you now_  
_** I love you please see and believe again**_

Hazel took a step forward and started to sing as she played.

**Love that you're never satisfied**  
** With face value wisdom and happy lies**  
You take what they say and go back and cry  
You're so close to me that you nearly died

Annabeth, Hazel, and Thalia jumped up and down in place.

_**Here you are down on your knees again**_  
_** Trying to find air to breathe again**_  
_** And only surrender will help you now**_  
_** I love you please see and believe again**_

They don't have to understand you  
Be still  
Wait and know I understand you  
Be still  
Be still  
**Here you are down on your knees again**  
** Trying to find air to breathe again**  
** And only surrender will help you now**  
** The floodgates are breaking and pouring out**

Here you are down on your knees  
Trying to find air to breathe  
Right where I want you to be again  
I love you please see and believe again

Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
_ Right where I want you to be again_  
_ See and believe! _  
**  
**Everyone in the audience stood up and cheered very loudly, and all I could do was sit there in shock. Soon the audience started to chant "Encore! Encore!" over and over again. The girls looked over at Sarah, who was chuckling. She nodded when she saw them. They looked at each other, and made a silent agreement. Hazel gave Annabeth her guitar, and they switched spots. Soon they started to play another rock/pop song, making the audience roar. They quieted down the second Hazel started to sing.

(same thing)

_**Fully Alive- Flyleaf**_

**Telling Layla's story spoken**  
** 'Bout how all her bones are broken**  
** Hammers fall on all the pieces**  
** Two months in the cover creases**

Hazel whipped her hair back and forth as Thalia and Annabeth

**_Fully alive_**  
_More than most_  
_**Ready to smile**_ and love life  
_**Fully alive** _and she knows  
**_How to believe_ in futures**

All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
** She's glad for one day of comfort**  
** Only because she has suffered**

_**Fully alive**_  
More than most  
_**Ready to smile**_ and love life  
_**Fully alive** __and she knows_  
**_How to believe_ in futures**

**__****Fully alive**  
More than most**  
__****Ready to smile** and love life**  
__****Fully alive** _and she knows_**  
****_How to believe_ in futures**

There was an instrumental, and Hazel danced around the stage. The camera showed the whole audience up and dancing, too. After about a minute, they started to sing again.

_**Fully alive**_  
More than most  
_**Ready to smile**_ and love life  
_**Fully alive** __and she knows_  
**_How to believe_ in futures**

_**Fully alive**_  
More than most  
_**Ready to smile**_ _and love life_  
_**Fully alive**_ and she knows  
**_How to believe  
_ in futures **

As Hazel finished, the crowd erupted in cheers. After a couple of bows, they left the stage, and I turned off the TV, still in shock. What would happen if Annabeth, Hazel, Thalia, and Piper become Hollywood's next big thing? I would never see them again. _I'd never see them again. __Never see _Annabeth _again_. I sat there, those words running threw my head.  
My mom found me there an hour later, those words still going.

_Annabeth. I'll miss you._

* * *

_**So ya likie? I hope so. If not, keep your jerky comments to yourself, you haters. If you liked it... Review! Next chapter will come up soon. :D**_

_**R&R**_


	2. The 'Big Suprise'

_**Hey! Here is chapter 2 on Follow Your HEART, and its longer than the last one... Hope Ya Like It! Very first song in this chapter is Diamonds, by Rihanna (don't know if that's right spelling). A song request from one of you AMAZING PEOPLES! **_

_**Word of the day  
**__**CHEESE (Review if you like cheese and are weird! JUST LIKE MOI)**_

* * *

**One Year Later...**

**Nobody's POV**

It's been a year since The Half Bloods have become international pop stars, and they even starred in a couple of big movies.  
Piper Mclean was the lead drummer, though she played guitar, viola, and sang. Her voice was sweet, but she sang about anything, heartbreak, betrayal, and then full on Partying. She was the easy-going one.  
Hazel Levesque played the electric base, piano, acoustic, and sang. Her voice was pure, like gold. She sang mostly Pop or Pop/rock songs, she and Thalia were the Altos in the group. She was the best dancer in the group and did most of their choreographies. She wasn't afraid to try new things.  
Thalia Grace. Lead guitarist, drummer, and sang. Her voice was strong, and she mostly sang either fast pop or pop/rock. She was the Rebel of the group.  
And finally, Annabeth Chase. She was the leader of the band, no doubt. Lead singer, played base and electric/acoustic guitar, keyboard, and violin. Her voice was strong, and could reach any note, both Soprano and Alto. She was the smartest out of them all, the song writer, and she always thought ahead. She was the heart of the band, without her, they'd be nothing.

The band was in Virginia right now, finishing up a concert for their fans. Hazel and Annabeth stood back to back, headsets on, and Hazel's black and grey bas in her hands.  
"THANK YOU VIRGINIA!" The band shouted together.  
"Ok, we'll be doing one more song tonight." Annabeth said, and there was a lot of "Aww"s that made her smile.  
"Well, here we go! Hope you all like it." and with that Annabeth took Hazel's base and took a few steps back, just as the band started to play a slow-ish pop song. The main stage lights went off, and bright white dots started to flash on the stage, diamond shaped. Hazel's head was turned down, her hair falling into her face. A minute later her head rose and she and the others sang.

_(Hazel-italics, Annabeth- underlined, Thalia-bold, Piper-nothing, all-all)_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

She slowly started to walk forward, reaching out for the fan's hands as she walked past them, Annabeth started to sing.

Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky

_You're a shooting star I see_  
_A vision of ecstasy_  
_When you hold me, I'm alive_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

The audience rose their hands and waved them around slowly, swaying to the music.

_I knew that we'd become one right away_  
**_Oh, right away_**  
_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_  
_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_**So shine bright tonight, you and I**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_  
**_Eye to eye, so alive_**  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly*  
Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky

**You're a shooting star I see**  
**A vision of ecstasy**  
**When you hold me, I'm alive**  
**We're like diamonds in the sky**

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_  
_I saw the life inside your eyes_

The audience started to sing along

_So __**shine bright tonight, you and I**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_  
_**Eye to eye, so alive**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

**Shine bright like a diamond**  
**Shine bright like a diamond**  
**Shine bright like a diamond**

_**So shine bright tonight, you and I**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_  
_**Eye to eye, so alive**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_Oh, yeah_  
**Shine bright like a diamond**  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
_Shine bright like a diamond_

The audience screamed and whistled as they cheered. Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, and Hazel stood in the center of the stage, and bowed, laughing. They walked off the stage then, still smiling. They loved being famous. The didn't really like all the paparazzi, or all of the fans screaming wherever they go. But the thing that kept them going was their music. They loved the thrill of performing for an audience, and they loved singing songs together. It kept them alive, and true to themselves.

As the four rode home in their limo, they traded jokes and laughed at each other. When they got home, they were _not _planning on finding out Tristan's 'big suprise'.

**Annabeth's POV**

"WHAT?!" we all exclaimed. Tristan smiled slightly, then became serious again.  
"You heard me. You're going back to Goode High. It'll be fun!" he tried. Us girls shook our heads stubbornly, while Silena laughed in amusement.  
"But we don't want to go back to that living hell! Besides, we'll be mobbed as soon as we step foot on campus!" Piper and Thalia complained together. Hazel and I nodded in agreement.  
"Which is why you'll be going undercover. Silena will be in NY with you." he said, and now it was time foe Silena to look at him shocked.  
"What! B-but" she thought about it for a couple seconds, "OK. I'm in. You never know if New York will come with cute boys."  
I thought about it for a moment, then turned to Tristan.  
"Fine, we'll do it." I decided. Tristan smiled widely and left the room, leaving three angry and shocked girls staring at me.  
"ANNABETH!" They exclaimed together in perfect harmony.  
"Why would you say that! The reason we left is becau-" I cut Hazel off.  
"I know. We left because of the bullies and Drama and all that crap. But guys, think about it. We'll be _undercover_ so nobody will recognize us, and we'll see our old friends again." I told them, but the last part had more of a _We'll see our _crushes _again._ As soon as I said the last bit, they all softened up a little and got a hopeful glint in their eyes. I mentally smirked, knowing that I'd win this one.  
"So you guys in?" I asked, putting my hand out. They stared at me, clearly thinking.  
"Why not?" she said shrugging, putting her hand on top of mine, "I miss Nico." and Frank, but she didn't add it. Piper then put her hand on top of Hazels. Thalia looked at us like we had just dropped from space. She sighed.  
"Your all insane..." She said shaking her head and closing her eyes dramatically, before they popped back open and she screamed "I AM TOO, BECAUSE I"M SO IN!" and she put her hand on top of all of ours. Silena squealed and pulled us upstairs, yelling makeovers!

I groaned, along with Haze, Thalia, and Piper. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

**Yes! MWAHAHA! Review if you want the next chapter! And I just want you to know, all of you who are reading this... ARE TOTALLY AWSOME! YOR ****_ROCK!_**


	3. I'm Sorry

_**I'm sorry, but I'm just not feeling this story anymore. And I have a serious case of writers block. So I'm discontinuing it, but it's up for adoption, though. So whoever thinks they can do it, just PM me, and tell me what you plan to do in the story.**_

_**I might take another shot at a story like this in the future, So keep an eye out for my stories.**_

_**I'm really sorry, you guys.**_


End file.
